Game Clock 1
by PoringGM
Summary: A mysterious enemy has come
1. Aura

Game Clock  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo are walking on the street. Then suddenly Sakura felt an evil aura. Then Sakura stopped. Sakura was stunned by the evil aura. Tomoyo asked Sakura "Daijobu, Sakura?" then suddenly Sakura fainted.  
  
6 hours later, Sakura woke up. Sakura saw Tomoyo. Sakura asked Tomoyo "Doko? Doko des ka?" Tomoyo answered "you're back home." Tomoyo asked Sakura "what happen back there?" Sakura looked down. Then Sakura answered "I don't know" Sakura said to Tomoyo "it has greater energy. The problem is. It's scary." Tomoyo said to Sakura "Sakura, you can do it. Still I have video camera. and I have costume some new costume made up for you." Then suddenly Shaoran arrived. Then Shaoran approaches towards to Sakura. Shaoran asked Sakura "are you okay?" Sakura answered "ok," then Touya came in. Touya said to Sakura "you're trying to skip class again Sakura," Sakura became quite mad. Sakura shouted towards to Touya "YURUSAI!" then suddenly  
  
(Sakura's Vision)  
  
Sakura saw Touya head hanging on the door, and blood all around. Then Shaoran, Tomoyo was being crucified on the wall. Then Yukito and Kero approach towards to Sakura. Sakura was shocked. Yukito said to Kero "Sakura, you're the last, please Live"  
  
(Back to reality)  
  
Shaoran said to Sakura "you okay," Sakura looked towards to Shaoran. Then Sakura answered "I'm okay," then Sakura jumps out of bed. Then Sakura run towards to Touya. Sakura said to Touya "honto ni Gomenasai" Touya said to Sakura "okay, okay, just go."  
  
The next day, 9:00AM, Shaoran called Sakura on the phone.  
  
(On the phone)  
  
Shaoran said to Sakura "Sakura meet me the library now, I'll be waiting here," Sakura asked Shaoran "Why?" Shaoran answered "it's urgent just come." Then Shaoran hanged the phone.  
  
Sakura said to Kero "Kero let's go. To the library, Shaoran is waiting there." Kero said to Sakura "but I'm still hungry," Sakura said to Kero "just come with me, and I'll buy you some jelly."  
  
10:20AM later, Sakura approaches toward Shaoran at the library. Sakura asked Shaoran "what's up?" Shaoran asked Kero "Kero, have you heard this following Cards. Haβ, Frei, Spieluhr?" Kero answered "no," Kero asked Shaoran "why?" Sakura said to Shaoran "Shaoran, we have completed all Clow Reed's card." Shaoran said to Sakura "yes, but I really don't know what's going on here either." Sakura said to Shaoran "Shaoran, I felt some evil spirit present yesterday, just before I fainted." Shaoran was shocked. Shaoran asked Sakura "where?" Sakura said to Shaoran "just follow me,"  
  
15 minutes later, they arrived at the park, just four blocks to Sakura residence. Sakura said to Shaoran "this is where I felt the evil energy." Shaoran said to Sakura "let's investigate, "Then suddenly Shaoran felt an evil aura on the east. Shaoran quickly run towards to the east. Then Sakura was shocked. Then Sakura quickly chase Shaoran. Sakura shouted towards to Shaoran "Mate! Shaoran" but Shaoran just ignored Sakura. Sakura was 30 meters behind Shaoran. Then Shaoran turned to the left corner. Then Kero said to Sakura "Hayaku! Sakura." Then suddenly aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Aaaaaahhh! Then Sakura was shocked. Then Sakura turned to the left corner. Sakura saw Shaoran is down. Then Shaoran slowly stands up and holds her chest. Then Shaoran vomited blood out from his mouth. Shaoran said to Sakura "Sugoi, Bakana.. pawa!" then Shaoran fell to the ground......(To be Continue) 


	2. No Clue

Game Clock 2: No Clue  
  
Sakura and Kero just dragged Shaoran's body to Sakura's house. While dragging the body, Kero said to Sakura "I told you to hurry up. Now look Shaoran is hurt." Sakura just kept silent.  
  
5 minutes later, Sakura, Kero along with Shaoran arrived in Sakura's residence. Sakura shouted "Nii-san Tasukete Kudasai (Brother please help)" then Touya saw Sakura dragging Shaoran body. Touya asked Sakura "what are you doing? What happen to that brat?" Sakura became quite angry. Sakura said to Touya "Just help me," Touya carried Shaoran and put it on his right Shoulder. Then Touya walked towards to Sakura's room. While Sakura and Kero just stay there. Then suddenly Tomoyo arrived. Tomoyo said to Sakura "Konichiwa Sakura" then Tomoyo noticed that Sakura looks worried. Tomoyo approaches Sakura. Tomoyo asked Sakura "Doshite?" Sakura answered "Shaoran is hurt" then suddenly Touya said to Sakura "he's in your room." Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero quickly run towards to Sakura's room. Then Sakura approaches towards to Shaoran. Sakura shook Shaoran. Sakura shouted towards to Shaoran "wake up, wake up." Then suddenly Shaoran opened his eyes. Shaoran saw Sakura. Then Sakura released Shaoran. Sakura asked Shaoran "what happen back there? Who attack you?" Shaoran holds his forehead. Shaoran answered "I didn't quickly saw him. I just felt pain in my body. As if my bones just crack." Sakura said to Shaoran "I'll handle it Shaoran, whatever it is." Shaoran said to Sakura "Dame!(no) you might get killed. And the enemy will soon reveal itself soon if he's ready." Sakura said Shaoran "no, if he reveals itself, it might be too late." Tomoyo asked Sakura and Shaoran "what cards are you looking for?" Sakura and Shaoran looked at each other. Shaoran said to Sakura "let's go back tonight, around 12:00AM." Shaoran said to Tomoyo "you can come too." Tomoyo said to Shaoran "okay, and I'll prepare great costumes for you two."  
  
Later 12:00AM, Shaoran is waiting for Sakura in the park. Then suddenly Yue appeared. Shaoran approaches towards to Yue. Shaoran asked Yue "what are you doing here?" Yue answered "I felt mysterous energy flowing from this park." Shaoran asked Yue "any ideas?" Yue answered "no," then suddenly Sakura and Kero arrived. Sakura said to Shaoran and Yue "Gomenasai (Sorry)" then suddenly Tomoyo's van park in front of them. Tomoyo said to Sakura and Shaoran "Sakura, Shaoran please come in to my van." Then Shaoran and Sakura walking in to van. Then Tomoyo said to Shaoran and Sakura "choose your costume," Sakura said to Tomoyo "ah! It won't be necessary, Tomoyo coz we're here just to investigate." Tomoyo said to Shaoran and Sakura just pick u p your costume."  
  
Then 10minutes later, Sakura wore the "Goddess" (Compose: pair of red hair ribbon, pair of Golden bracelet, A golden neck lace, paired pearled earrings, Silver coated robe and pair of sandals.) Tomoyo was amazed by Sakura's beauty. Tomoyo said to Sakura "Waa! Kirei desu (pretty), you look like a megami-sama (Goddess)" Shaoran wore a simple clothes. Then Tomoyo took a picture of them both.  
  
Then after that, Tomoyo, Sakura and Shaoran walked out from the van. Then Sakura and Shaoran noticed that Kero and Yue are gone. Sakura asked "where did they go?" then suddenly Sakura's deck of cards are glowing. Sakura is scared. Shaoran asked Sakura "what's going on?" then suddenly a card just fell down from the sky. Then Sakura picked the card up. Then Sakura saw the card has a word "Verraten" then another card fell down from the sky. Then Shaoran picked it up. Then Shaoran gave the card to Sakura. Then Sakura saw the word "Licht" then suddenly a voice said "Gluhen" then Sakura's light card came out. Then Light card has been summoned. Sakura was shocked. Then Shaoran said to Sakura "quickly Seal it." Then light uses the light to blind Sakura and Shaoran. Then a voice said "Rückkehr" then light card became card again and return back to Sakura. Then after that, Sakura and Shaoran opened their eyes and saw Light card is gone. Then Sakura checked on her deck of clow cards. Sakura noticed that Light card is back. Sakura asked herself "what's going on?" (To be Continue......) 


End file.
